


Science Buddy

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had a bad day, Brett makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Buddy

Liam was sitting at the top of the bleachers, just staring down at the field. He was so far in his head that he jumped when someone sat next to him. Looking up to see who it was, he went back to the field with a frown on his face. Brett saw that Liam looked upset with himself. He didn’t know why so he just bumped his shoulder softly.

“I miss my science buddy.” He told the smaller boy.

Liam smiled briefly and leaned up to kiss him quickly. “I miss him too.” He sighed, putting his head on Brett’s shoulder.

“What’s going on, kid? You’re never this upset about school.” He ran his fingers through Liam’s hair to get another sigh, this one a little happier than the first.

“I got mad today.” Liam paused and Brett just kept carding through his hair, waiting. “I broke some tiles in the locker room shower. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been so Coach said not to worry about it, but it more the fact that it happened. It made me start thinking about before. I know I have more control than I did, but sometimes it just gets away from me and it scares me how much damage I can do without trying.”

“Oh, babe.” Brett sighed, pulling him into his side. “You’ve gotten so much better with everything. I know it can be hard and that’s okay. You’ve handled this so well, even with all the stress that we’ve been under lately. I wasn’t nearly half as good as you are now and I knew what I was getting into. I am so proud of you.”

Liam buried his face into Brett’s chest, to breathe in his calming sent. “Thank you.” 

It was small and quiet, but Brett heard it anyway. He had a small smile on his face when Liam started talking again. “It’s easier when you’re around, you know. When I can see you, hear you, or smell you. Just knowing you’re around helps to calm me down.”

Brett smiled wider. “Then I guess I should be around more.”

“As awesome as that would be, how does it help when we’re in school?”

“Two ways. One you take this.” Brett pulled off the hoodie he was wearing and made Liam put it on. It was way too big, but ti made both of them smile. “Two, I’m transferring to Beacon Hills.” He felt Liam freeze under him.

“Please tell me you’re not joking.”

Brett gently took him by the chin and turned him so that they were looking eye to eye.

“I wouldn’t ever joke about that. I talked to my parents already. Besides,” He said softly, putting their foreheads together. “I like the people that go here way more.”

Both boys broke out into matching grins. Liam reached the few inches to kiss the taller boy. It didn’t last very long because neither of them could stop smiling through it.

“This year just got so much better.”

“It really has.” Brett replied, going back for more kisses.


End file.
